


Three's A Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom is a switch, Face-Fucking, Gay, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, This is my first time writing a threesome, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom has been relentlessly teasing both Adam and Colosn for weeks so one night after a show they finaly get their revenge.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington, Dominic Harrison|Yungblud/Adam Warrington/Colson Baker
Kudos: 14





	Three's A Crowd

Dom has been relentlessly teasing both Adam and Colosn for weeks.

One night after a show Dom pulled off his boxers right infront of the two men and flashed his ass this was the last straw.

Adam cornered the naughty boy in his dressing room and Colson helped to subdue him it was time that they got their revenge.

Adam quickly undid his trousers and forced Dom to suck him off while Colson shut the door to the dressing room locking it tight.

The blonde man pinned Dom down onto the bed making sure that he couldn't wiggle free.

Colson slid off his pants and sat back wacthing as Adam pulled off his own trousers exposing his balls swolen with cum and his perfect ass.

Adam bucked his hips up into Dom's large mouth roughly showing no mercy.

_Wow he is so rough I want him to fuck me,_ Colson thought to himself, his dick hard and leaking with precum.

The lanky man became mesmerised by the other mans round plump ass and couldnt resist the urge to fuck him.

Colson grabbed a fist full of Adam's soft ass flesh spreading his cheeks apart placing his warm wet mouth onto the others hole slowly tounge fucking him.

"What the hell are you doing,"Adam shouted the feeling of the lanky man's tounge at the rim of his hole causing him to become enraged.

"Making you feel good now shut the fuck up and take it,"Colson replied his eyes darking with lust.

"Fine but dont you dare cum inside of me I dont want your dirty semen in my hole,"Adam snapped reluctantly allowing the American to continue.

"Ohhh I want both your cocks inside me,"Dom moaned reaching down to jerk himself off while getting throat fucked.

"Shut the fuck up whore,"Adam growled thrusing his dick deeper into Dom's throat temporarily silencing him.

"Fuck your so sexy and rough I love it,"the voice of Colson spoke as he slaped Adam on the ass leaving a large red mark, rutting his erect cock up against the other mans asshole teasing it.

" You dirty bastard,"Adam groaned as he pulled Dom by the hair causing him to bob his head up and down.

"Fook more hmmm,"Dom wimpred taking Adam balls deep the tip of his meaty member hitting the back of younger mans throat.

"I am going to enter you now,"Colson warned before slathering a handfull of lube onto his cock slowly pushing into the Scottish man's asshole.

"Fuck fuck fuck,"Adam cried out throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tight an overwelming sense of pleasure buliding up inside of him.

The feeling of the blonde mans cock filling up Adam's tight heat causing him to become over stimulated by pleasure.

"Oh shit your so large fuck me harder,"Adam moaned his hole greedily taking all of Colson's cock.

"What a good little slut,"Colson groaned pounding his long skinny cock into Adam's tight hole fast and hard abusing it.

While Adam was distracted by Colson, Dom used this opportunity to take controll of the situation.

Luckly Dom had already prepped himself for anal so while Adam was busy getting fucked he backed up his empty hole up onto his guitarist's 9 inch member.

"Fook your so fooking huge sugar plum,"Dom cried out as he forcefully fucked himself on Adam's cock.

All three men were soon a mess of moans and aching bodies the pleasure they felt to great to overcome.

"I am gonna cum,"Colson shouted his face twisting up as he reached his orgasam. But before Adam could pull out the skinny mans cock twicthed inside of him releasing a load of sticky white semen.

"Shit,"Adam spat as he quickly came inside of Dom's needy hole at the same time filling the British man up to the brim with cum.

Both men pulled out and collapsed down onto the bed located in the middle of the dressing room out of pure exhaustion.

"That was so fooking amazing,"Dom exclaimed gently sucking on Adam's fingers still craving more.

"Ya it was,"Colson sighed breathless looking over at Adam who was passed out curled up against his tatted chest fast asleap.

"We should do this again sometime,"Dom spoke gently before drifting off to sleep in bed next to the two older men......


End file.
